Robert Bruce
Robert Bruce, Earl of Carrick was the protagonist of the 2018 movie Outlaw King. He was portrayed by Chris Pine, who portrayed the Star Trek Kelvin timeline version of Captain James T. Kirk. Biography The son of Robert the Elder, Bruce had been educated in England, and had been friends with the young Prince Edward. Bruce was married to a woman who died giving birth to their daughter Marjorie. Bruce was one of the many Scottish lords who declared loyalty to Edward I after the disastrous defeat at Falkirk. In the peace that followed, King Edward arranged for Bruce to be married to Elizabeth Burgh, who was the daughter of one of his chief allies. After the death of his own father and the execution of William Wallace, Bruce decided the time had come to stand up to the English. Even though his wife was English, ELizabeth stood by her husband's side as he began making plans to rebel against Edward. When John Comyn refused to go along with this plan and threatened to report Bruce to Edward, Bruce murdered him at the altar of the church. The Scottish clergy decided to absolve Bruce of this sin on the grounds that he agree to become the Scottish King. Upon hearing that Bruce had killed Comyn and was going to be crowned King of the Scots Edward declared Bruce an outlaw. Bruce and his wife went to Scone. On the way to Scone they were met by James Douglas, who swore himself to Bruce's service. After arriving in Scone Bruce and his wife were crowned as King and Queen of the Scots. In a devastating night attack by the English, Robert was separated from his wife and daughter, and escaped with only 50 men. Elizabeth and Marjorie were captured by the English, and Bruce's brother Neil was brutally executed by Prince Edward. Meanwhile Robert went north to Islay, where he gathered his forces and began planning a counterattack. A series of successful attacks on English positions by the Bruce and his allies led Edward to conclude that he had to take an army north to deal with Bruce. While enroute Edward became ill and died, leaving Prince Edward to carry on the campaign. The forces met at Louden Hill. There the Bruce's forces managed to defeat Edward's much larger army, and sent them retreating back towards England. Edward and Bruce fought in hand to hand combat, and Bruce was able to defeat Edward. Bruce chose to spare the young English King's life. This was the first in a series of victories that assured Scottish independence. A deeply unpopular King, Edward was eventually murdered by his own nobles. After the battle, Bruce was reunited with his wife and daughter. Some 300 years later, a descendant of Bruce and Elizabeth would unite the Scottish and English crowns. Trivia * The real James VI was a descendant of Robert the Bruce through his daughter Marjorie. Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Fictionalized